The Third
by abs07
Summary: It's Kessi and a half. They're traveling around the world living comfortable lives as a seemingly normal family. However, as they finally begin to get attached to a particular location, their picture perfect life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

This story is continuing on after my previous "Breaking Inertia" series and takes place **1 year **after Jessi has had her baby. This is my first attempt at incorporating action into my fanfiction so forgive me if it's rough. If you haven't read Breaking Inertia I'd suggest you at least read the last chapter's epilogue to understand this continuation a little better. Kessi now resides in Ireland [temporarily]. Kyle works at a local hospital and Jessi conducts most of her research from the house so she can keep an eye on the baby.

Meanwhile, a new experiment from Latnok has emerged.

Beware, this series will involve twists and betrayals right from the get go…

**I don't own anything related to Kyle XY. Feel free to review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Chills**

Monday: 1159(AM) Latnok

"Is everything set?" The woman's voice was monotone.

"Yes. JXY was deployed yesterday night, Mrs Tr-

"Don't _call_ me-"

"Forgive me, ma'am. I-"

"This...change; it'll take some getting used to, but I wasn't hired to play mother to your idiocy. Is that understood?" Her monotone voice didn't waver.

"Yes…Ms Layton." The man looked down in shame and slight fear.

"There will be some changes around here now that I'm a revered member of this organization. Now pull up the data from the last assessment you made on JXY. There can't be any holes in the programming…"

Monday: Dublin/Ireland 18:59

"UGH!" Jessi gasped and sat up from the couch in a cold sweat. _I was dreaming. _"I was just a dream." Her voice trembled. Although she now realized she was back in reality, Jessi couldn't resist checking on Sara. Once she saw the babe peaceful in her crib, Jessi let out a small smirk. Her beautiful baby still took her breath away. She picked up the toddler into a cradled position to wake her. "Open your eyes, beautiful." Jessi cooed.

Sara lightly squirmed as she opened her marbled hazel eyes and smiled brightly at her mother. Jessi rocked her daughter in her arms in response: "There you are..._there_ you are, angel." Jessi beamed at her daughter.

Then suddenly a familiar cold sweat returned. Jessi felt her hair stand on her neck as her eyes widened aimlessly. Her body froze rigid. The fear she felt in her dream followed her into reality. She then felt a wave of concern, but it wasn't her own. Sara was staring at her mother with glassy eyes. Jessi always appreciated that her daughter inherited the telepathic bond she and Kyle shared. With that she went a wave of reassurance & calm to her daughter.

"I'm fine babe, really. I'm sorry for scaring you." Jessi forced a smile and managed to relax her muscles. But Sara's eyes remained focused on her mother. Jessi was transparent for her daughter to see. With that she broke the staring contest and put her daughter down to the floor.

"Why don't you finish that puzzle you were working on this morning?" Her voice was esthetically cheery.

Sara didn't move from where she was placed. She simply stared up at her mother and placed her hand up on Jessi's knee. She wasn't going anywhere. Then a ring. Jessi let out a sigh of relief, rolled her eyes in defeat and retreated to the phone. Sara followed.

"Kyle?"

"Jessi." Kyle huffed. "Don't tell me I've been breaking the speed limit for nothing. Are you and Sara alright?" Jessi's heart skipped a beat.

_How could he have sensed my emotions from so far away? _Jessi broke out of her trance and thought of some convincing words to make up for the suspicious pause."We're fine. Just fine. What do you mean?" Jessi's attempt at remaining calm failed, and she knew it.

"Jessi what's the matter?" Kyle persisted. Something was wrong. Chills pricked his back as he relived the wave of fear that suddenly hit him at the hospital.

"I-...I thought you were gonna have a late night tonight."

"Jessi..." His voice was painted with frustration. "What's wrong? It...it felt like you two were...in some kind of trouble." Kyle suddenly felt embarrassed. "I know it sounds crazy now that I know you're ok, but-"

"That's right. We're fine. Now turn around and go back to work." Jessi asserted with love and a hint of a smile.

"I'm already five minutes away. I'll feel better when I see you. Is Sara awake?"

"Yeah I just woke her up. You wanna talk to her?" Sara smiled in anticipation. Though her words were still few, she understood her parents well.

"I just need to hear your voice for a bit longer. I'm almost home." Jessi heard the genuine concern in Kyle's voice. She hadn't appeased him at all.

"Kyle, we're fine. I promise." Jessi's tone then became sightly interrogative. "How did you sense my emotions from so far away? The hospital's an hour out."

"I dunno, Jessi. Obviously we've always been connected. I could always feel when you're in danger from quite a distance, but our emotional connection is usually-"

"...limited to a distance." Jessi finished.

"Yeah." Kyle concurred with equal confusion. "Maybe...our connection is growing stronger.

"Maybe..." Jessi wasn't entirely convinced. Neither was Kyle.

"What?" Kyle prompted.

"I just...I don't feel any different."

Kyle waited for her to continue.

"I mean, don't you think we'd know if our connection was growing stronger?" Jessi proposed with a head tilt.

"I don't know. Maybe." Kyle knew Jessi was right. They were back to square one. "You don't think we're in actual danger do you? You've already scanned the perimeter-"

"-I enhanced my hearing and magnified my vision. There's nothing out there." Jessi affirmed. She needed to remind herself of that fact as well.

Kyle huffed another sigh of relief. He trusted Jessi, but he needed to hear her say it. "You're gonna have to teach me that visual magnification sometime." Jessi heard the smile in Kyle's words. She knew he was attempting to lighten the mood, but was relieved to hear him calming.

"You've been falling behind on your training. Those long hours at the hospital are slowing you down." Jessi teased.

"Being a mom's put your training schedule out of sorts too." Kyle retorted with equal humor. "But I'll admit, you've humbled me with the few new tricks you've picked up lately." Kyle grinned happily. He was always proud of Jessi's accomplishments.

Jessi then heard the SUV pull up in front of the house.

Sara ran for the door with an open smile ear to ear. Jessi hung up the phone and paced behind her daughter with a sudden uncontrollable urge to see Kyle as well. She needed him in the house - away from the outside. She unlocked the door surprised to already see Kyle ready with the keys. _He must have paced from the car._ Jessi thought.

Sara jumped up to her father who caught her mid air. Kyle hugged her tightly and breathed in her wavy brown locks with closed eyes, but quickly opened them to meet Jessi's. He had no idea why, but he felt like he was on a rescue mission. He'd reached the damsels just in time. He stretched out his free arm and stepped toward Jessi slamming her into the empty half of his chest. Jessi gripped the back of his shirt.

Sara giggled as she kept her head buried in Kyle's neck. Jessi pulled back slightly to see his face. They both knew what they needed. The pair quickly leaned in simultaneously for a quick kiss. But they found themselves lingering as their lips tightened together with urgency. They inhaled forcefully, taking the other's scent in as their grips strengthened. Jessi leaned into Kyle all the more but immediately felt impatience...coming from Sara. Kyle and Jessi immediately smiled at the emotion, but managed to keep their bottom lips adjoined. They stared into one another's orbs for a few more moments. Their lips slowly began to intertwine again...

Baby Trager then propped herself up from Kyle's neck when she realized she was pinned between her parents. "Mommy, daddy..." Sara softly beckoned in annoyance.

Kessi slipped their lips apart before another kiss was established, chuckled in unison, and stared at their daughter who had a commanding frown aimed at them. They reluctantly released their grip, but Kyle used his free hand to intertwine with Jessi's to compensate. He wasn't ready to let her go quite yet. Jessi smiled at the gesture, then at him.

Jessi inhaled in slight disappointment as she reluctantly broke her gaze from Kyle to her beloved daughter. "You hungry, angel?" Jessi beamed.

Sara nodded vigorously. She was always perfectly happy to have her parents' undivided attention. "Common!" Jessi gestured with open arms.

Sara leaned into her mother's open arms and Kyle released her wearing a wide grin. He was home. His family was safe. His worry wasn't completed extinguished, but he'd hold a smile for his family and enjoy the rest of his night.

Jessi held Sara high in the air for a second then brought her in for a quick cheek kiss before she set the babe's feet to the ground. Sara whimsically ran toward the kitchen, and Kyle followed. He turned around to smile at his wife who met his smile with a wide grin before he was around the corner and out of site.

Alone, standing at the door, Jessi felt a small chill from the winter wind. She looked outside left and right futilely. With a frown and tightened lips, she shut the door and turned the lock in place.

**I hope you liked it. Please feel free to give me your feedback. I truly value it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything related to Kyle XY**

**Chapter 2: "Close In"**

Tuesday AM

"You're going to work - no arguments." Jessi ordered as she began pushing him toward the door."

"But...I know we've already talked about this-"

"Yes, for the 50th time? And my answer is the same. We don't need a babysitter!" Jessi teased.

"There's still time." Kyle turned around to face Jessi but she began pushing him to walk backwards. "I could call in sick if you need me here. You do look tired." He was bug eyed and tight lipped in chagrin at his pathetic excuse for a fib.

"Hah. _That_ was convincing. Y'know, maybe if you went part time, you could take some acting classes to improve your schemes." Jessi grinned as they reached the front door.

Kyle sighed and turned to reach for his jacket in the closet beside them, then looked deep into Jessi's eyes with utter fear. "If you need anything! If anything happens-"

"Well since you can apparently sense my emotions while I'm dreaming, something tells me a phone call would be utterly useless." Jessi smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Kyle met her half way. The first kiss was quick and soft; the second kiss deepened and lasted a couple seconds; the third melted them both as they lingered for four and a half seconds. Jessi pulled away reluctantly, though she could tell Kyle would have held it for much longer.

"You're already late. Go." Jessi nearly whispered the words as she reached behind Kyle's back to open the door. Kyle felt the door nudge against him.

"I can take a hint." Kyle joked in an equally low voice with a toothy smile. Jessi bowed her head slightly and let out a soft chuckle.

He reluctantly turned to walk outside, reached the porch and stopped to turn around once more. Jessi was about to close the door when she saw him halt. "Kyle, what is it?" She gently implored.

"I love you Jessi." Kyle said with suppressed urgency. He'd failed at trying to sound normal.

"I love you too, Kyle." Jessi simply said. But she noticed Kyle's fervor. She realized she wasn't the only one with the lingering fear at the back of her mind. It was as if the fairy tale was coming to an end.

Kyle let out a sigh, stared at his wife one last time, and headed for the SUV. _I should have fought harder to stay. It feels wrong to leave. _Kyle shook the feeling and pulled the car away speedily before he changed his mind.

Jessi shut the door and paused with her hand on the knob. She waited for a moment before she pushed herself from the door with a huff and went to see if her daughter was awake...

Noon

"You ready for a nap girly girl?" Jessi met her daughter in her play pen. She put her hands on her hips to mimic her mother's gesture. Jessi chuckled and scooped her daughter into her arms. With a quick kiss on the forehead, Jessi carried her daughter to her crib...

"Sweet dreams, beautiful. I love you." Jessi gravely grinned as she watched her angel slip into the subconscious.

Jessi thought it would be a good opportunity to catch up on her research in the basement; or perhaps train. But her maternal instincts pulled her to the rocking chair across Sara's crib. _I'll just stick around for a couple minutes. _Jessi told herself as she curled her legs up and snuggled into comfortable position. _Just a couple-..._

Dublin Children's Hospital: 45 minutes passed

Kyle stood among the doctors as they debated in the conference room. His focus was slipping as his eyes wondered out the window. As the minutes passed, the voices around him began to buzz.

"No, no, definitely not." Was the last thing Kyle managed to interpret before he tuned the voices out completely.

_Jessi._

"Mr Trager?" The doctor echoed.

"Huh?" Kyle snapped out of his trance.

"I said do you concur with the diagnosis? Adrenoleukodystrophy..." The doctor's tone noted impatience.

"I'm sorry Dr. Stevens..." Kyle quickly scanned the chart and cleared his throat. "Yes, looks like it." Kyle couldn't muster enough sadness for the unfortunate child he'd have to treat.

Dr. Jennings sighed in defeat. "Great. Well the good news is there's the infamous C-24 and C-26 Oil to stop the process. Bad news is, the child has already lost a lot of his motor function." The doctor poeticized.

"Has your wife had any headway in her ALD research?" Stevens asked Kyle with little hope.

He inhaled and darted his eyes aimlessly toward to floor to regain focus. "Some. She thinks she may be able to concoct a form-." A sudden chill broke Kyle's voice. _Not again._ A lump was forming in his throat. "Um, sorry. She should be able to concoct a formula within 7 months if she continues to follow her current schedule. I-" He froze where he stood. His gaze aimless. His jaw dropped with eyes widened. _J-Jessi!_

"I-I need to quickly make a phone call." Kyle stuttered. Without waiting for the doctors to respond, he stumbled out of the room in disorientation as he fidgeted in his pockets for his cell. "Come on!" Kyle mumbled impatiently. He huffed in satisfaction when he gripped his phone. He dialed home and waited for a response gripping his phone slightly too tight. His breathing quickened. "Common, Jessi." He heard one ring after the other. "Ugh!" He inhaled sharply. He crumpled to his hands and knees as it felt like a bolder had slammed into his chest. But he knew it wasn't his own pain he was feeling. His hands balled into fists as he hyperventilated snarling breaths.

Kyle quickly scrambled to his feet and ran across the hall. The doctors saw him sprinting outside the conference window and Dr. Stevens popped his head out of the door. "Dr Trager, is everything alright? DR TRAGER!" He bellowed. But Kyle wouldn't turn around to stop. He slammed into the emergency exit and coasted down the steps to the parkade. Sweat beads made their way down his forehead. He knew he had no proof, but every fiber of his being screamed in panic.

1245: Trager Household

Jessi squirmed in the rocking chair but remained asleep as the minutes rolled by...

"Mmmm...uuuhhh...UGH!" Jessi jerked herself awake as she rocked her torso up. She dripped in sweat. She found herself hyperventilating with now wide eyes.

"I've closed in. She's awake - she senses me I suspect. Shall I move in?" He proposed almost kindly.

"Proceed with caution. I'm sure I don't need to tell you not to underestimate her." The earpiece buzzed.

"I suppose not." He muttered with flat humor. With that he took out his earpiece & radio and let it hover an inch above his palm. He stared at the Trager house while the equipment melted above his palm. He inverted his hand to drop the charred metal and jumped full force from the bushes 25 feet away into the Tragers' back yard.

Jessi stood up, rushed to her daughter's crib to see her still lying asleep. She sighed in relief but her body remained rigid, and eyes wide. She paced through the house once again, futilely. There was nothing there.

Just as her muscles began to relax, she felt a pinch in the back of her neck, and immediately felt drawn to the back door. She glared at its door knob.

Then two knocks.

Jessi inhaled sharply with unwavering eyes. Slowly she made her way to the back door. Her lips were apart as she breathed in...breathed out...Her hand shook as she found herself a few feet away from the door. She blinked quickly two times, and quickly reached for the door and ripped it open.

1315: SUV

_Dammit. _Kyle looked at his crushed cellphone ready to kick himself for absently destroying it within his hand at the hospital. _I could stop at a pay phone but that could waste time. She didn't answer earlier. It's best if I keep the velocity I have now to get home as soon as possible... Jessi. Sara. Please be alright._

Another problem suddenly then presented itself. The sound of a siren. _This cannot be happening!_ As Kyle reluctantly began to pull over, another wave of pain surged through him. His head throbbed, then stabbed. "Ah!" He moaned. _Oh no..._Kyle then realized: "I don't have time for this." He growled the words in anger. With that, he shut his eyes as if to lessen his sensation of guilt, and focused hard enough on the police car's breaks to send it into a screeching halt. He next intensified his tail lights to make the sure the officer had no view of his license place. _Sorry._ Kyle thought. "I promise I'm breaking the law for good reason." Kyle mumbled with little remorse as he sped back up and away.

1310: Trager Household 5 minutes earlier

"Hi." He said enthusiastically with a flat grin.

"Who are you?" Jessi asked guarded.

"My name is Jason. I assume your husband is on his way? So we'd better get on with it if you don't mind." His voice was soft - almost kind. He raised his eyebrows hoping for a welcome inside.

**Slightly shorter than I would have liked but I wanted to end on a slight cliff note. I'll try and update soon. Holidays slow the creative juices. Again, feel free to submit your feedback!**

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

_**I appreciate everyone's feedback! I hope everyone one of you has a blessed Christmas!**_

**I own nothing related to Kyle XY.**

**Chapter 3: Jason XY**

1310 to 1315

"Why would I let you in? I don't even know you!" Jessi spat the words. "And how do you know my husband?" She pressed on as her eyes burned into the stranger.

"Eeeeasy Jessi." Jason calmly stated with his hands raised level to his chest, palms facing out. He grinned a tooth bearing smile. He found her anger amusing. "You don't want to wake your daughter." He patronized with a raised brow.

The blood drained from Jessi's face. Her heart pounded like a jack hammer. "Hhh who ARE you?" The man wasn't belligerent, but Jessi's pores swelled from horror.

Jason sighed, paused in thought with a slight smirk. Once again, he appeared to be amused. He then locked eyes with Jessi with sheer focus; and Jessi suddenly found herself levitating against her will.

She gasped but said nothing. Her quickened breaths however, gave away her lack of composure. _He's like me. Like Kyle._ Jessi's eyes remained locked with Jason.

"That a clue?" He grinned slyly.

Jessi found herself floating backward which allowed Jason to let himself inside.

"NO!" Jessi raised her hands to push him back telekinetically, but he quickly pushed the force back to Jessi. "Gah!" She flew back across the house, but Jason stopped her just before she hit the far wall. She was a hovering casualty. The blow cleared the breath from her lungs. It took much effort to inhale. Then a large cough. _Rust; salt. Why can I taste...Great. He must have have hit me with at least 10.75 times the force I gave him. And it was seemingly effortless. _Jessi absently spat out the blood.

"I really didn't want to have to do that, Jessi. But to be fair, I was simply defending myself." Jason reasoned with a tone of innocence. Jessi's expression went sour. The man's composure made her sick.

3 seconds passed, then Jessi felt a wave of fear and concern.

Jessi's eyes quickly shot to her daughter's bedroom then back toward the ground in front of her hovering body. _Sara you stay put. Mommy's fine._

_"Momma" _Sara pleaded telepathically. Jessi's lip quivered but her determined grimace held strong. _Whatever happens, baby. Stay in your crib. Be strong, angel. _Sara whimpered. Jessi's composure began to fall apart. Her eyes emulated desperation as she finally faced Jason again. "You can do whatever you want with me. Just-"

"-don't hurt your daughter. It's what any good mother would say." He sounded almost sincere. "But you judge too harshly. I'm not a mindless terrorist, Jessi." Jason reasoned.

Jessi was the raging woman again. "Oh really! You come into my home uninvited and have me held up in the air against my will. What do you call that?"

Jason rolled his eyes at what he saw as an overreaction. Then he grinned. "Y'know, leaving your blood trail on the floor wouldn't help Kyle find you if you were to disappear." Jason said with playful squinted eyes. "I usually incinerate that kind of evidence within seconds." He tilted his head to the side and stared at the red clue on the carpet.

Jessi followed his eyes to the stain that began to boil, then turned black. Her breath quickened as she watched her blood charr. _Dammit._

She glared at Jason. "My husband and I are connected. He'll find me." She assured him with reserved confidence.

Jason laughed cheerfully. "Hey we're just talking hypothetically. Relax." He was almost flirting as he winked then squinted his eyes at Jessi. She shivered in response maintaining her glare.

Footsteps then sounded behind Sara's door, and there was a turn of the knob. _NO. _Jessi quickly forced Sara's door to remain closed. _How did she climb out of her crib?_

_Looks like your daughter learned another trick from her mommy and daddy. I'd bet on levitation and...telekinesis with the doorknob. No way can she reach the handle with her size._ Jessi's head snapped back to Jason. Her eyes went wide. "Get out of my head!" She growled the words.

Jason huffed out a giggle. "You didn't seriously think I was standing here oblivious to your telepathy did you?"

Jessi was ready to kick herself for continuing to underestimate him. _He's stronger than me. No doubt about it._

"Iiiid say so..." Jason added with a hint of arrogance.

Jessi finally calmed down with a deep inhalation. It was business now. No more emotional outbursts. "So what do you want." She stared coldly; calmly.

Jason smirked cunningly. "...You. I'm here for you, Jessi."

"What do you mean?" She kept calm; suppressing her anger.

As Xander proceeded to open his mouth, Jessi began to put barriers in her mind to lock Jason out. He then stopped himself, and smiled at Jessi while turning his head slightly away from her. "Jessi. What are you doing?" Jason toyed with her leaving her a half smile.

"Thought it was worth a shot." Jessi shrugged her shoulders defiantly. She continued with the barriers, but suddenly felt them breaking them one by one. Jessi tightened her lips and frowned at him. She worked harder to build her barriers stronger; faster. But Jason broke them down all the faster, all the more efficiently. Jessi's mouth broke open as she began breathing heavily at the efforts to lock him out. Jason's patience was fading as his light composure dissolved. His lips formed a straight horizontal stature, his brows furrowed. He began to walk toward Jessi. She could feel the pressure building in her head. She wouldn't be able to keep him out much longer.

_It's now or never. _Jessi had to multitask. _Kyle. KYLE! Latnok is in our home. Jason is the danger you and I have been sensing. He's like us. But much stronger. They want me. I don't know why. I can't hold him off anymore! No matter what happens...I love y-! _With that, Jessi's nose began to bleed. She was losing energy - fast. Between keeping her daughter's door locked, to fighting Jason off, to trying to reach Kyle, Jessi's head was pounding.

"Uugh!" Jessi tilted her dead down in defeat. She wasn't about to fight against Jason to the point of cardiac arrest. Her daughter deserved better. The last barrier was broken. At least she was able to send some of her message out to Kyle. However having sent it in her weak distracted state, she had no idea if it would reach him from such a distance, or if he would be able to understand all of it.

Jason reached Jessi and his grimace immediately softened. He looked deep into her eyes and caressed her cheek. Jessi suddenly felt her lips lock together. She couldn't move them. She couldn't move at all. Jason crept his head closer. Too close. There was a desire in his eyes. _Don't._ Jessi ordered. Jason leaned into Jessi and pressed his lips against hers. Jessi was horrified, but she was bound; helpless. He held his lips tightly in place. Jason gasped through his nose. He was exhilarated. Five and half lengthly seconds passed. It was one of the single most scarring moments of Jessi's life. Finally, he pulled his head back slightly, but remained close. "You're so beautiful." Jason spoke in a near whisper as he basked in her eyes. "Soon Jessi, soon you'll see things clearly. I promise." He then released her from her frozen state, set her to the ground, and took a few steps back.

"Mmmuh..." Jessi's voice shook. She was nearly spent. Her legs were unsteady. She had no words to retort what Jason had just done. The violation would be burnt in her memory forever. She frowned while she used the forearm of her sleeve to remove his remaining saliva from her lips. She then wiped off whatever remaining blood that had escaped from her nose.

"I was created to be smarter, stronger, and...faster? That's how you say it isn't it?" Jason smiled.

Jessi still had no words. She stood, staring, holding a disgusted grimace with quickened, opened mouthed breaths. There was no use fighting him at this point. She was no match for him in her condition.

JXY huffed impatiently. "Who am I?" He repeated her question. "I'm your partner, Jessi." He chuckled with a downward head tilt. Then raised his head back up to Jessi. "At least, I will be. You and I could accomplish great things, Jessi. I've been watching you. Outside of what Latnok has already downloaded into my memory, I know everything about you. He shook his head in awe with a small smile as he uttered his next words. "You're a remarkable person, Jessi."

Jessi merely shook her head with a slightly dropped jaw, but for very different reasons. "You're just a puppet for Latnok's sick games!" She snarled out her words with a cracked voice.

Jason ignored her comment and continued. "I know what you're probably gonna say next. Truth be told, your mind is a lot more fragile than Kyle's. You'd be easier to sway..." His smile faded. "One way or another."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jessi knew where he was going. She was having trouble containing her anger.

"I think you know what it means, Jessi. I think you're an extraordinary person. But if you can't be on our side, well...I've calculated the risks between the both of you. Kyle would be more of a challenge to sway or-"

"Or KILL. Right?" Jessi snarled the words again.

Jason shrugged. But Jessi knew he meant yes.

He folded his hands level with his chest. "So here's what's gonna happen...We're going to wait here for your husband. I wouldn't dare leave a child alone without parental supervision. That wouldn't be very safe, now would it." Jason said with raised brows.

Jessi stared helplessly in silence. Her breathing wouldn't slow. She had lost count of the number of emotions swirling in her.

"I'd ask you to come with me willingly, but I wouldn't want us to cause a scene in public if you were to suddenly throw a tantrum. So if you don't mind..." Jason concentrated.

Jessi squinted her eyes in response. Then her jaw quickly dropped. "Ugh! AAAH!" Jessi pressed her eyes shut and clung to her head. She made herself open her eyes to find his. She stared horrified as she clutched herself in pain. "What are you-"

"It's only temporary, I promise. Not even I would be able to maintain such a hold for longer than a day..."

SUV

_Too much time is passing. _Kyle floored the pedal when the roads were finally emptying from other vehicles. He squeezed the steering wheel anxiously. Lengtlhy minutes passed. Kyle eyed the clock. "One thirty." He stressed. He huffed impatiently.

Suddenly a flood of thoughts then reached Kyle in disarray. A name, a threat, danger. His head began to pound once again. "No matter what happens, _I love y-!"_ was the last thing he heard. "Ah!" Kyle's grimace turned desperate. His eyes blurred from the sudden tears that rimmed his eyes. "Nnno..." He mumbled. Just as he felt that he was losing his grip on sanity with erratic wondering eyes, he caught a glimpse of a field where the snow had mostly melted just beside his car as he began to pass it. _It's empty!_

With a split decision he forced his car over the curb onto the field. "That'll save me at least 5 minutes!" He declared huskily with wide eyes.

1340

Jessi stood 10 feet from the door. Staring. Calm. "I hear his SUV. He's roughly 12 seconds away." She said with nonchalance.

"That he is." Jason agreed calmly with a grim grin. He then walked up beside Jessi and placed his arm around her. "Five, four, three, two, one..." Jason half smiled as he gestured his arm toward the door with his palm facing up. A car soon screeched outside.

Within 1.5 seconds the door burst open, leaving one of the vertical doorposts collapsed on the floor.

"JESSI!" Kyle paced a few steps into the house only to halt sharply.

He stared wide eyed at his wife - beside the man who was no longer a stranger. "Jason..."

Jason smiled at Kyle's wild eyes.

"What have you done!" Kyle stepped toward him but Jason motioned his hand for Kyle to halt.

"Jessi, I'm impressed. You weren't bluffing about your connection with Fabio over here." Jason smirked at a furious Kyle.

Jason cleared his throat awkardly. "Oh right! You wanted to know what I've done." With that he turned his eyes to Jessi's ear. "Jess, care to explain?" He kept his hand up to make sure Kyle remained at the 6.5 foot distance.

"Jason and I are leaving." Jessi said with a stone face. Emotionless.

Kyle's face softened. "Jessi..." He whispered in bewilderment.

"I've taken the courtesy of keeping Sara's door locked. You have quite a bright young daughter. We wouldn't want her to get caught in the middle of all this commotion now would we?" Jason offered, with his grin ever so prominent.

Struggling not to convulse in anger, Kyle the burning man, leaned in for another step when "Like I said, I don't want to bring your daughter into this, but don't try my patience, Kyle. I gave Jessi the courtesy of an explanation, but you, I have no desire to be patient with."

Kyle stayed put. His lips tightened as he gazed toward his daughters room. He fought back the tears as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"I wouldn't try to attack him. He's stronger than the both of us. And with my aid, you would be dead in an instant." Jessi explained apathetically.

Kyle turned his head to his wife. A tear rimmed his right eye. He couldn't fathom her betrayal. Seeing Kyle's devastation caused Jessi to become wide eyed; and a tear sprung out only to spill down her cheek in response. Kyle's brow furrowed. "Jessi." He whispered as he made yet another attempt to come closer.

"Eeeeasy Kyle." Jason warned calmly.

Kyle leaned back once again, stared at his wife, and knew she was trapped in her own mind. He exhaled convulsively, then locked eyes with Jason with a calm dameanor.

Seconds passed...

Kyle attempted to be formal. "Unlock the door. I would like to see my daughter."

"Certainly, Kyle." Jason spoke kindly.

Kyle walked slowly toward the door. It opened on its own now that there was no resistance, and Kyle found his daughter a few feet away in tears. When she saw her father she walked toward him with outstretched arms. Kyle picked her up and they embraced. Kyle let out some silent sobs as he buried his face in his daughter's hair. He knew his back to Jason didn't lessen the transparency of his emotions, but he needed to lose composure if only for a moment. Sara pulled back slightly to stare at her mess of a father. She cupped his face and stared into his eyes. _Daddy, mommy's sick._

Kyle just smiled at his brilliant daughter as the tears ran down his face._ I know, love. I'm gonna make her better soon._

Jason rolled his eyes at the comment.

Kyle felt the acid punch in his stomach in view of the truth he was about to admit. With a deep breath, Kyle finally formed words:

_Mommy has to go away for a while. But she will be back soon. I promise._

"Uuuuh..." Jason softly intercepted to correct Kyle.

"Shut-up you hear me? Just shut up!" Kyle turned his head to the side, but wouldn't turn around to face Jason again for fear of what he would do; despite the unspeakable odds.

Sara's lip quivered. Kyle turned his head to find Sara's eyes as he sensed her devastation. He knew it wasn't his raised voice that caused the tears. Sara was now aware that her mother was being taken away against her will. She sensed the stranger's energy and knew that not she nor her parents could overtake him. Kyle read her mind and was astonished at how Sara's mind could comprehend such things at 24 months.

Kyle broke his gaze from his daughter and looked aimlessly behind her head. "Jason, wait outside. I would like to say goodbye to my wife. I think that's a fair request." Kyle requested in a monotone voice with his back still facing Jason.

Jason simply looked up toward the ceiling with a condescending grimace. "Suuure." He turned around and began walking toward the back door; then stopped to turn around. "I'm sure you're smart enough to know that you wouldn't be able to pull anything while I'm within a hundred feet."

Kyle turned around and glared at his new adversary while Sara carried a broken grimace. "Get out." He whispered in fury.

Jason smirked and made his way out of the house. At the moment the door closed, Kyle made his way to Jessi stopping merely half a foot away. "Jessi. Jessi look at me." Kyle implored. Sara merely looked at her mother in horror.

Jessi's wondering eyes found their way to Kyle's. With that, Kyle cupped Jessi's cheek with his free hand. "Listen to me. I know you can hear me. I'll fix everything. You'll be ok do you hear me?" Kyle's voice was thick with fervor. It was going to be a feat letting Jessi slip through his fingers.

Jessi merely stared at him with a blank expression. Kyle's lip quivered at her apparent absence. But he forced himself to remember that Jessi was still with him. Blood flooded his cheeks yet again as he leaned in to press his lips on her forehead. He then slowly neared to her lips. He lingered for a few moments and let out a few sobbed breaths through his nose before breaking back. Jessi tried to secure her lips to his, but it was no use. Her body was her prison now.

"I love you more than anything." Kyle's voice broke.

Another tear made it's way out of Jessi's eyes. Kyle sadly half smiled at the gesture. He knew she was saying she loved him too. With that, Jessi began to walk backwards, eyes still on her family, before she turned around fully and reached the door to the outside. The door shut quietly behind Jessi.

Kyle's heart tore. His brow furrowed above his wild wide eyes. His devastation catalyzed an abdominal spasm, causing him to rock his torso forward slightly. He teetered on his feet to keep balance. "No..." He said under his breath. He snapped out of his stupor with a few blinks, paced to the door in disbelief, and ripped it open. He saw what he knew he would see:

Nothing...

He exhaled deeply with tight lips and let the tears flow freely. He was pale with mortification. He crushed away the thought of tracking them. He wouldn't dare leave his daughter alone. His daughter, who could only stare at her father while he held her. It took all of him and more to turn around and re-enter his house.

Then with a bowed head in defeat, a thought struck him as he shut the door behind him. His eyes flared forward. He paced to the phone and dialed. It broke his already mangled heart at what he was about to do, but he knew it was the only way to protect his daughter.

"Kyle?" The voice sang in astonishment.

"Nicole. I'm coming to Seattle."

_**I'll try to update through the holidays, we'll see. As always, please leave your feedback. This is my first time doing "action" so I've definitely exited my comfort zone! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kyle XY or anything related to it.**

**Sessions**

Blood trickled from his nose mercilessly. He was already drained.

"You need a break?" Foss inquired.

"No!" Kyle quickly interjected. He knew he was in denial, but he decided to see how much further he could get today. "Just...keep them coming." Kyle blinked twice in effort to refocus, then he let out a moan as he continued multitasking. Some objects he broke with his mind; other hurled objects were burned. He was grateful for acquiring the ability to burn as Jason did, but he knew it wasn't enough. He quickly decided to freeze one of the objects he'd blazed while it was still airborne, but clumsily released it from his telekinetic hold. It smashed to the floor inches from his spent body.

Foss saw the slip and quickly turned the machine off.

"You alright?" He spoke from the intercom 15 feet above. The training warehouse had been renovated over the years. It was much more sophisticated to Kyle's surprise when he had first arrived. Foss controlled most of the machinery from his sound proof glass box up high from where he could oversee all that occurred within and around the warehouse.

Kyle teetered on his feet, but kept his stance. His eyes squinted to compensate for the sudden double vision. "I'm not strong enough. It's been 6 weeks and I'm still not st-" He said under his breath. His lip quivered as his misty eyes stared ahead aimlessly.

"Kyle. You need to stop pushing yourself beyond your limits. These training sessions are meant to make you stronger. You need to let your body rest when it needs to. You remember rest don't you?" Foss raised his voice.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Not now, Foss." He said quiet enough so Foss wouldn't hear him. He'd heard the nagging before but wasn't up for another round. He could barely see straight let alone come up with witty comebacks.

"I know you want her back. We all do." Foss emphasized.

Kyle turned and looked up to face Foss. "You're getting stronger, Kyle. I see it everyday. But I'm begging you-" Kyle's cell rang in interruption.

He pursed his lips and grabbed his new cell. He didn't see the harm in getting the same one he'd broken before, but Foss insisted he upgrade to a more sophisticated one.

"Hello?" Kyle knew who it was, but was slightly irritated for the interruption.

"Kyle. Sorry to interrupt your training. I know you said to call for emergencies only, but-"

"Is Sara alright?" Kyle's irritation dissolved into worry.

"She's fine." Nicole appeased him. "Well, not really. She just..." Then Kyle heard a shriek coming from the phone in the background.

"Is that Sara?" His brow kinked.

"I don't think she's doing so well with you gone. She keeps asking for you. She won't eat for me; she won't go outside, nothing." Nicole sounded exasperated.

"Is she ill?" Kyle was already getting his coat on.

"I don't think so. I was able to feel her forehead quickly before she slapped my hand away." Nicole giggled the words out with melancholy. "Kyle, I know you're busy, but it's been days now-"

"I'm already on my way." Kyle hung up. "Foss, I have to go." Kyle began pacing away.

"Everything alright?"

"Not sure yet. You'll know when I know." He didn't break his stride as he spoke. He was soon on the trail home.

Latnok

"You need a break?" Jason patronized.

"No! I'm fine." Jessi was eager to please him. "Keep them coming." She ordered.

Jason chuckled. "'Attagirl!" He bellowed as he used his telekinesis to lift, burn, and hurl objects toward Jessi.

She froze, tore apart, and flattened them while maintaining a telekinetic shield around herself for protection from the objects she didn't reach in time.

Jason couldn't help but stare at her. Thinking back on the 3 weeks of vigorous programming, he was pleased with himself for all he'd achieved with XX. He'd anticipated that the standard 3 day programming wouldn't suffice for Jessi, but 3 weeks was a stretch. When his psychological hold on her eventually loosened, Jessi was sedated before Jason collapsed in exhaustion...

_Jason and Layton stared at an unconscious Jessi in her holding cell._

_"How long is this going to go on?" Layton spat the words impatiently._

_"We'll have to keep sedating her; between the programming sessions from now on. I can't keep my hold on her anymore. It's been 50 hours. I've already pushed my limit." Jason huffed._

_"I won't tolerate another display like that again. You should have spoken up about your weakening hold on her before things got out of control. If she'd broken through the perimeter we'd have a larger problem on our hands. It would be a shame if we had to terminate __**all**__ of our experiments for security purposes don't you think?"_

_"I didn't anticipate her fighting through my hold and tearing through the guards like that..." Jason still couldn't believe Jessi was so strong in a compromised state._

_"Your infatuation with her has clearly clouded your calculated judgment." Layton smirked._

_Jason blushed with bug eyes. "I-"_

_"Well once again you know not to underestimate her." Her tone was light, but impatient. Jason knew she was patronizing him. He considered choke holding her for a moment but quickly dismissed the thought._

_"It won't happen again, Ms Layton." He muttered with a bowed head._

_"I'm running late." She muttered to herself._

"_For what?" He pried._

_Her defenses immediately went up. She huffed impatiently with a penetrating glare. "I have responsibilities elsewhere. Unlike you, I __**have**__ a life." Jason broke his gaze with her and glared aimlessly. It was suddenly hard to fight the urge to break her neck. "I'll just have to trust that you'll have this under control while I'm gone?" Her tone was bitter._

_"You can trust me." Jason assured her in a slightly defiant tone._

_"Good. Continue the sedation between programming and keep me informed on your progress." Ms Layton's gaze found Jessi again, and her grimace became warm; pain filled for a lingering moment._

_Jason noticed and his brow furrowed. "Ms. Layton?"_

_"Keep your eyes to yourself, soldier." Layton threatened with her eyes still on Jessi. She turned around and walked away..._

Jason was relieved to know that he no longer had to sedate Jessi. She was on his side now. Then he noticed the blood trickle.

"That's enough." Jason smirked as he stopped hurling the objects.

"I'm _fine._" Jessi's voice shook. "Besides, this wouldn't be the first time I've had a nose bleed during training." She argued.

Jason knew she was right. And so was Ms Layton. His judgment _was_ getting clouded. Frustrated with his confusion he blurted out the quickest lie he could come up with as he turned around to find solitude. "Well I'm tired. We'll pick this up tomorrow..."

"Jason...!" Jessi called out confused by his behavior, but he didn't stop walking. Jessi was aware that she was doing exceedingly well so she knew he wasn't disappointed in her performance. In fact, she was tired herself, so she took the opportunity to rest.

Trager household

Kyle opened to door to find Sara waiting at the doorstep. She was in tears and dishevelment. He'd never seen her hair so messy and her clothes so tattered. She'd clearly thrown multiple tantrums and was beginning to look malnourished. She simply stood there sobbing.

"Sara..." Kyle nearly whispered. He dropped his jaw in shock. He fought back the mist in his eyes in reaction to all the emotions he felt emitting from his daughter. He slowly knelt and scooped his daughter up in his arms. He stood back up as she lay her head on his shoulder sobbing yet even harder. She clamped her legs around his torso, and wrapped her arms around him gripping his shirt. The gesture was bittersweet for him, for it reminded him of his wife. Kyle's breathing quickened as he tried to scan her erratic thoughts. _Rage, sadness, defeat, loneliness, worry, panic, betrayal..._He finally felt her calming as if to focus.

"Sara what is-" Then the images came. Nicole's numerous private phone calls which Sara dismissed at first as the weeks trailed on; the day Sara awoke from one of her naps only to realize she was alone in the house; the day she rode along with Nicole on a last minute work call…

_"I'd get Lori or one of the boys to watch you but they're still on vacation sweety. You want to go for a drive with me?" Nicole appeared to be masking her exasperation._

_"Ok." Sara said with furrowed brows. Something was wrong._

"Kyle, is that you?" Nicole sounded from the kitchen. Kyle snapped out of the flashbacks as Nicole walked toward him stopping ten feet away. "I'm so sorry for bothering you."

"Nicole it's no bother at all. She _is_ my daughter." He was slightly offended at her insinuation.

Nicole inhaled with an impatient grimace as she focused her eyes on Sara. "Feeling better, Sara?"

Sara ignored Nicole's question as she cocked her head up and cupped Kyle's cheek for his attention. It worked. His eyes found hers again, so she looked into his eyes and continued communicating information to him.

"Kyle?" Nicole pressed in curiosity and slight annoyance.

Kyle ignored her. He wanted to see where Sara was going with all of the information.

_"Here we are, Sara." Nicole unbuckled her belt._

_"Where are we aunty Nicole?" Sara didn't know why, but she was afraid._

_Nicole turned around to face Sara in the backseat. "I'll be riiiiight back sweety. You guard the car for me. I'll be gone for just a few minutes." Nicole winked._

_A tear formed in Sara's left eye. Daddy wouldn't leave me here alone. Sara thought. She wondered what Nicole could be hiding that she would risk leaving her alone in the car. What if a boogy monster came from the bushes while Nicole was gone?_

_"Don't you worry. I'll be back before you know it." Nicole tried to console Sara but she needed to go. She quickly gave up and shuffled out of the car when she heard an alarm sounding in the distance._

"Nicole!" Kyle yelled breaking out of the memories. He was infuriated. His eyes snapped open, but his brows furrowed as he locked eyes with Nicole. "You left her alone-" Sara sent a wave of calm to interrupt Kyle dead in his tracks. _Let me finish. _She implored. Kyle looked back to his daughter.

"Kyle, what's going on?" Nicole was getting nervous. Kyle felt her heartbeat quicken but forced himself to ignore it.

_35 minutes passed while Sara sat in the car alone. Finally she saw Nicole pacing back to the car. She waved to Sara nervously._

_"I am SO sorry, babe." Nicole huffed as she started the car._

_"What took you so-"_

_"You hungry babe? There are some tater tots with your name on them waiting for you at home! Aunty Nicole just needs some quiet time now, ok?" The esthetics of her cheery voice were painfully obvious to Sara._

_She let a tear drop but her grimace remained angry. They arrived home and Nicole got straight to the cooking while Sara pretended to be occupied with her dolls in her play pen. She threw quick glances at Nicole on occasion, and then soon after, her beeper went off. Nicole huffed in annoyance and paced to her room._

_Sara shut her eyes hard to focus her hearing. There was a number being dialed; then a ring._

_"Everything's fine. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I wouldn't want you to think otherwise." The voice sounded smug._

_"You bothered me to flatter yourself?" Her voice was sinister._

_"No. I just wanted to tell you, it's done."_

_"You're sure." She asked with a rhetorical tone._

_"Yes, Ms. Layton. I've double checked. I just wanted your permission to take her off sedation."_

_"Be sure to have a strong hold on her if you see any sign of defiance, you hear me?" She threatened._

_"I'm aware of the risk." Jason hissed the words with clenched teeth._

_"Is that a hint of defiance I hear in your voice?" Nicole challenged him back._

_He calmed himself down and took a deep breath. "I apologize." He didn't entirely mean it._

_"Just keep me informed." She shot back then immediately hung up._

_Sara knew the voice on the phone. There was no mistaking him. She let out a quiet close mouthed sob as she comprehended her discovery. She tried to contain herself, for she'd have to keep Nicole in the dark until her father returned. She knew he needed to train. Although stomaching this new truth wouldn't be easy, Sara hoped she would be able to make her parents proud by patiently waiting, and acting to save her family's life. Problem was, Kyle promised her he'd be done training in two weeks. It's already been three. How long would she have to hold out?_

Sara broke the connection in that moment. Her beady eyes were melancholic; her lower lip slightly pouted; but she was happy to know her daddy was home, and that she was safe.

Kyle huffed. Kyle's eyes shot to the ground side to side aimlessly as he nearly hyperventilated in disbelief.

"Kyle." Nicole pressed impatiently.

Kyle finally gathered himself and pressed his lips together. His expression cold, but his eyes emitted a waterfall of tears. His brows furrowed, but his lips quivered.

"What's wrong?" She implored nervously.

His words came out as sarcastic as he'd hoped. "It's...Ms Layton, isn't it?" He clenched his hands tight around his daughter.

Nicole's jaw dropped. Her eyes were apologetic as tears rimmed around them. She pressed her lips. Her voice shook. "Kyle-"

"Say hi to Jason and my wife for me. How _are_ they by the way?" His words were cold, slightly light, and sarcastic. He couldn't believe he'd gained another unexpected enemy…his mother. He couldn't hold his cold grimace any longer. He pressed his lips back together and squinted his eyes as the waves of emotions jabbed at his gut and chest.

He began to fathom a new truth he never thought he'd have to face: The Trager house was now enemy territory; and he and his daughter were standing dead in the middle of it.

_**Please leave your feedback! Sorry it was shorter than I'd liked, but I always love ending things with a punch :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Moment of Truth**

**I don't own anything related to Kyle XY...**

1 year, 6 weeks, and 2 hours ago...

_The phone rang..._

_"Nicole, you gonna get that?" Stephen echoed from his office. "My hands are tied."_

_Nicole rolled her eyes and dried her hands in the kitchen. "Like mine aren't." She said to herself. She paced away from the cutting board and grabbed the phone on the third ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello Nicole." The voice sounded sinister; and a little friendly._

_"Who is this?"_

_"You can call me Viktor. How are you this fine evening?"_

_"I'm fine...Look I think you have the wrong number." She was getting rattled and proceeded to end the call._

_" Oh I wouldn't hang up. We wouldn't want your family to get hurt now would we?"_

_Her maternal instincts kicked in. "__**Excuse**__ me?" She nearly whispered with a bitter tone. She looked around to make sure she wasn't heard._

_"You have good instincts, Nicole. We wouldn't want your kids to overhear our conversation."_

_Nicole gasped. She looked around futilely. "That's right, we can see you. Everything, really. You wouldn't be able to so much as sneeze without us knowing. It's been that way since 781227 and 781228 disappeared off of our radar a 6 months ago."_

_"Latnok. You work for Latnok." Her voice nearly shook._

_"Very good again, Nicole. Now we have no intention of harming you or your family. We simply need our...subjects' location._

_"And what do you intend to do with them?" She already knew it couldn't be good._

_"That doesn't concern you." He said flatly._

_"Well, their location doesn't concern __you__." Her tone was defiant._

_Viktor ignored her remark. "There is an envelope in the mail. It has the detailed information of where you and an associate of mine are are going to meet tomorrow morning. Whatever plans you have otherwise are as of now cancelled. If you and your family try to run, we'll hunt you down. Are we understood." His voice was cold, monotone. Nicole's breaths were slow, deep; with a slightly dropped jaw. Her eyes widened in terror. She understood. There was no escaping Latnok._

_"Yes." She simply said. There was no time for fear even if she was drowning in it._

_"The phones are tapped so warning them wouldn't be advised. You must understand, Nicole; if you try anything to compromise my operation, your family-"_

_"I understand." She cut in, refusing to conceive the alternative._

_"I'm glad. This can run smoothly with your cooperation. You'll reduce your hours as a therapist. You'll need the spare time; to work for us." The call was then disconnected._

_Nicole became nauseous. She took a deep breath through her nose as she stared at the ground._

_"Mom. Everything ok?" Josh began to approach her from the stairs._

_Startled, Nicole jerked her head up quickly and found Josh's eyes. "I didn't see you there." She forced out a broken smile. Go wash up, sweety. Supper's just about ready._

_Josh knew she was hiding something. "He rolled his eyes, and lazily decided not to look further into her evasive behavior. "Ooook..." He retreated to the bathroom._

_Nicole quickly turned and paced toward the door. Once she opened it she found an envelop in the mailbox as promised. She shook her head slowly in disbelief and let a few tears run down before she recomposed herself, turned back into the house, and began the great facade for her family's sake._

Present Day

"Why?" Kyle's voice was husky.

"They were going to hurt my family. **Our **family." She pleaded.

"JESSI **IS** OUR FAMILY!" He snapped back.

Nicole's voice shook. "I didn't think it would come to that. At first they wanted me to apprentice their operations. Then they made me help program Jason, but I didn't know what they were going to use him for. Next thing I know I was promoted and in charge of Jason's next mission-"

"The mission being my WIFE!" He growled out the words.

"I am so-"

"Don't you dare..." He nearly whispered in fury. Sara nuzzled her face against Kyle's chest and stared aimlessly with fear stricken eyes.

"I refused when I realized that Jessi was the target, but when you called the house they pinpointed your location and-"

"They threatened to hurt the family if you didn't help them..." He began to calm down. Then his brows furrowed as another clue came to his attention. "That's why you insisted we talk longer that night. THEY needed more time to trace my location." He said abhorrently.

_"_You have no idea how hard it's been." She sniffed back the congestion and looked up. "Hiding this from the family; living a double life," she then locked eyes with Kyle. "...helping Latnok program that poor boy." She said in disgust as she relived the memory. "Stephen and the kids looked at me as if I was a stranger. Even when I was home I was too distracted to focus on them." She pressed her lips and let the tears pour out.

"That's why you sent them away." He continued piecing things together all in keeping a defensive glare aimed at his mother.

"I had to send them on a vacation **without** me when I realized what Latnok was planning with Jessi. I couldn't have Stephen and the kids here while I did that to her. I knew I would fall apart, they would see, and be in danger because of it. Stephen would have dug until he found out." Nicole took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully. "Kyle if there was a way to keep everyone safe, I would have done **anything**." Her voice shook.

Kyle maintained his defensive grimace, but his anger was dissipating. It was clear that Nicole had no apparent choice. Yet knowing that she played an integral part in his wife's kidnapping was hard to ignore. "How much time do I have?" He said flatly.

"Three and a half minutes before the snipers get themselves into position." Nicole paused, then sniffed through her mucus filled nose another time. "After that, there's no coming back here." She inhaled with a whimper. "You and Sara need to go now." She said in defeat. "Kyle. I _am_ sorry. I've been sorry everyday. You have no idea." The tears continued to pour out from her eyes.

"I know." He said it coldly, but a hint of warmth was in his grimace for Nicole to see.

He stared at Nicole for another few seconds with a torn expression, as if to say goodbye. With that he rushed into Sara's room, set her down, and quickly stuffed some of her things into one of her duffle bags. Luckily Kyle kept his own survival kit in his car at all times since he and Jessi travelled a lot.

Kyle then paced to the door with his daughter back in his arms, and turned his head around to give Nicole one last look. "Be careful." Her plea was slightly reserved.

Kyle pressed his lips together as he fought back the slight urge to show his affection. He then thought of Jessi, twisted back around, exited the house, and gently shut the door behind him.

As they began speeding down the roads... _I'm coming with you._

"Wha-" Kyle looked at Sara through the rear view mirror. "Sara-"

_I know you're going to mamma now. They'll take her somewhere else now that you know where she is._

His eyes trailed off to the road ahead. "Foss will take care of you."

_You're not ready, daddy._

Sara knew the discussion was over. Kyle already began dialing Foss. Since the warehouse was most likely no longer safe, he and Foss discussed a secure location for Sara to be taken care of while Kyle was gone.

Minutes passed...They were torturous in nature; for they were spent in silence...

They arrived at the meeting point. Kyle carried Sara out of the car. She had her arms around Kyle's neck. She knew it could be the last time she ever saw her father. Foss popped out of the bushes. "This way." He sounded exasperated. He'd been running.

Kyle followed as Foss led the way through the bushes. They eventually reached an open space with a cabin ahead. Foss stopped and turned around to face the Tragers. "This is it."

Sara's lips quivered. "Daddy-"

Kyle quickly kissed her forehead, then Sara tightened her arms around him for a last embrace. Kyle reciprocated the gesture. He smelled her hair for what could be the last time. "I love you, babe." Sara began to sob refusing to loosen her grip. Kyle looked at Foss. He didn't have the heart to wrench his daughter away. Tom then walked up to Kyle and put his hands around Sara's arms. "It's time to go, hun."

Her voice shook. "_Nooo..." _She sobbed. But her grip did slightly loosen in submission. Foss seized the opportunity and took her from Kyle's arms. His heart broke from the separation.

"Good luck." Foss said with conviction.

"Thanks... for everything." He said in a soldier like demeanor.

Foss nodded. Though his eyes were intense. Affectionate.

"Foss?" His voice shook.

He locked eyes with Kyle.

"If anything...happens-"

"You know I will." Foss said without hesitance.

Kyle smiled a half smile. "Thank-you." Sara was letting out quiet sobs.

He started taking a few steps backwards with his eyes ever fixed on his daughter. Sara watched her father. He gave her a toothy smile that soon disappeared as tears rimmed his eyes. When he reached the bushes his mouth fell open as he let a few quiet sobs slip out. It took much strength to break his gaze from his daughter and turn around back through the bushes, but he did it. He ran. He sprinted.

_Jessi!_

He knew he wasn't strong enough. But he was out of time now. As the car sped down the road, Kyle thought back to Sara's shared memories of the route to Latnok. _51 minutes away if I keep my current velocity. I'm coming, Jessi. _The thought of seeing his wife again was overwhelming. Nevertheless he had to prepare himself for what awaited him at the compound.

Latnok

The alarms sounded. Jessi sprang up from her bed. Almost at the same time, Jason burst in through her bedroom door. "We have to go. Now!" He ordered.

"What? Where?" She demanded.

"Our location's been compromised and 78122-" He hesitated in fear that Jessi would react to his name.

"What's wrong?" She seemed virtually clueless. "Look whatever threat comes our way doesn't stand a chance. Just tell me about the target. We can handle this. I'm ready." She assured him.

Jason sighed. Maybe she was ready to face Kyle. Yet part of him wanted to simply run away. Run away from everything...with her...

Jason slowly made his way to her bed and sat beside her. He locked eyes with her. "Jessi." He nearly whispered.

He slowly lifted his arm toward hers. Jessi's eyes followed his hand as it reached her upper arm and they were transported to a dreamlike reality. Just the two of them. Siren free. Jason let out a sigh of relief. They opened their eyes simultaneously. They stood on grass. An endless field of grass below a baby blue sunlit sky.

Jason grabbed Jessi's hands fervently. "Jessi. Are you happy here?" He locked eyes with her.

"In this field? I don't know. I guess." She simply shrugged her shoulders.

Jason closed his eyes impatiently and shook his head. "No. I mean, are you happy at Latnok; happy with me?" He gulped.

"Sure." Jessi nodded once with furrowed brows. Her eyes remained fixed with his though she was confused.

"I don't think I'm happy at Latnok anymore. When I met you, something inside of me came alive." He blushed as he exposed himself. He wasn't accustomed to speaking in such ways.

Jessi was still confused. She shook her head as if to snap out of a trance. "Jason we should get back. The alarms. The threat." She said with a soldier-like demeanor.

"Just...forget about that for a second!" He demanded. He looked into her eyes wildly, then shot his gaze up and down between her eyes and lips. Desperate to make her see, he crashed his lip into hers.

Jessi was bug-eyed. Then she slowly closed her eyes to take in the sensation. It was...nice. She let her lips dance with his and savored the moment in this new exercise. Jason beamed at her response and slid his hands around her waist. Jessi finally jerked her head head back and broke the kiss for air. They both breathed heavily.

"Is this another exercise? I like it." Jessi smiled.

"If you like that, wait till we try this one." Jason put his hand behind her neck to bring her lips back to his when he was suddenly wrenched back to reality. Jessi was right behind him.

"Soldier, what are you doing?" It was an apprentice. Sent to see what the hold up was, Jason figured. Infuriated by the interruption, Jason did something he never thought he would do. He searched for the device in the apprentice's hand that kept Jason's mind linked to their computer. He'd noticed it being used at a time when he'd gone through some drill exercises.

"Ah!" The apprentice dropped the suddenly burning device. "How DARE you?" The apprentice wailed. He glared at Jason. "Have you completely lost it?"

"Maybe I have." Jason smirked defiantly.

"Jason what's going on?" Jessi implored with fearful eyes.

Jason got up from the bed and raised his right arm toward the apprentice. He was in the air on cue.

"Jason!" Jessi urged.

The apprentice floated as Jason guided him out of Jessi's room and into the long steel walled hallway.

"AAAAAAH!" The apprentice whaled as he shot down the hallway until Jason flung him into the steel wall on the far left. He was instantly unconscious. _A simple concussion_. Jason deducted.

Jessi jumped up from her bed and stood behind Jason. Her grimace was that of a child about to cry. "What are you doing?" She implored.

Jason turned around to face her. He gripped her arms. "Jessi." He smiled fervently as he gained new certainty. "We are meant for more than this." He hiked his thumb up toward the ceiling. "Latnok thought they had me under complete submission. But I kept a little corner for myself." He smirked as he tapped his head with his index finger.

"A corner?" She shook her head quickly with a confused grimace.

"I'm sure you did it too; kept a piece of yourself? All you need is a trigger to bring yourself back. Something to set that part of you off and then you'd be yourself - more or less." He rolled his eyes.

Jessi was anxious; afraid; and most definitely lost. "I don't know what you're-"

"I don't know what set me off, but before I knew it, I was making my own decisions. But Latnok didn't need to know about it. I was more or less enjoying my abilities and my missions - for a while. Then a time came when I realized I didn't know _what_ I wanted anymore. Then I met you. After that, things started getting...gray."

"781229! Come in! Where in the hell are you? The building is to be evacuated immediately! Do you read?" Jason's radio sounded from his pocket.

Jessi stared at his pocket fearfully. "Jason, we have to go!" She begged.

"Listen to me!" Jason was getting impatient. But he knew Jessi's programming was making her blindly obedient. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. You're this way because of me. We've...we've programmed you against your will." He cupped her cheeks between his hands. "Let me help you see." He said gently. He couldn't believe he was doing it, but he didn't care anymore. He let the memories flow starting from the first time they met, to the programming sessions, to the near escape...everything.

"Stop!" Jessi begged. Her eyes were wetting. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"We made you forget." He was terrified of losing her, but he hadn't the strength to lie anymore.

"No. I'm a soldier. This is a test. You're testing me." She stared at the ground nodding repeatedly.

"No! Jessi. I'm not testing you. This is real. Those memories. I can't fabricate them. You know they're real!"

Jessi stared into Jason's eyes. She knew he wasn't lying. "I...I" She had no words.

"I'm taking you away from here, Jessi." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. As he sped, Jessi sped. They were soon sprinting left and right; through one door to the next. They finally reached the main lobby with the exit straight ahead. Jessi was terrified of letting Latnok down; of defying them; but she trusted the memories he'd revealed to her.

"Jason!" A voice echoed 20 feet behind them.

The pair screeched to a halt and turned around.

"Viktor." Jason whispered.

"There you two are. Ready to evacuate?" He grinned.

"We're leaving. But not with you." He glared.

Viktor kinked a brow and tilted his head. "I see. Nicole must have left some loopholes in your programming." He looked Jason over up and down.

"No. You simply underestimate people like us. No matter what you guys do, we'll outsmart you. What our brains can do? You haven't scratched the surface, old man." Jason was a picture of confidence.

Viktor sighed. "You disappoint me, Jason."

"You know none of your putrid soldiers can hold me."

"Oh yes. None of the standard operatives could handle your skill." He said in a light matter-of-fact manner.

Jason began to back away toward the exit with Jessi's hand tightly wound with his.

"781230." Viktor beckoned...

Out came out a 6'5" man in a black army like uniform. His eyes were bloodshot. His arms and legs were the size of pillars. He stood beside Viktor, glaring at Jason and Jessi. "Now, granted I'd hoped I wouldn't have to use him, he has always been available for emergencies."

"His heart is beating nearly 200 beats per minute." Jessi whispered in terror.

"What'd you pump him full of adrenaline to keep his body alive while you overworked him with your training sessions?" Jason tried to keep his confidence secure, but he felt the energy emitting from this new foe, which left him a hairline away from trembling.

"Hm, you don't miss a thing do you, Jason? Do you really think we would let you get so powerful without having a backup? I've noticed your...defiant demeanor lately so we had to speed things along with this new model should things go sour with you. Sadly, my instincts were correct." His voice was that of a professor teaching to a class.

"This soldier of yours is as good as dead with all the drugs you have him on." Jason retorted.

"Quite right. But you'll be dead before that happens." He said with a reassuring tone. He looked up aimlessly as if deep in thought. "It's a win-win, really."

The soldier began walking toward the pair. Jason stepped in front of Jessi with a determined grimace.

"Well, goodbye, Jason." Viktor made his way out of the building. It was soon after locked down.

"Bomb activated. Set for...10 minutes. Evacuate immediately." The computer echoed in the intercoms.

"Jessi, run." Jason whispered.

Jessi remained behind him. She was frozen. Her lip quivered. Jason then realized that Jessi was still locked inside her mind. He then reached his hand to her head with his eyes fixed on his approaching opponent. Jason focused on his most vivid memory of Kyle. It was when he said goodbye to his wife with his daughter in his arms. "Jessi I hope this works. I hope you don't mind that I peaked in on your tender moment."

A flash! _Kyle cupped Jessi's cheek with his free hand. "Listen to me. I know you can hear me. I'll fix everything. You'll be ok do you hear me?" Kyle's voice was thick with fervor. _"Deh!" Jessi let out a whimper.

Another bright light...

_He [then] slowly neared to her lips. He lingered for a few moments and let out a few sobbed breaths through his nose before breaking back. Jessi tried to secure her lips to his, but it was no use. Her body was her prison now._

_"I love you more than anything." Kyle's voice broke._

_Another tear made it's way out of Jessi's eyes. Kyle sadly half smiled at the gesture. He knew she was saying she loved him too. With that, Jessi began to walk backwards, eyes still on her family, before she turned around fully and reached the door to the outside._

Jessi gasped and took a few steps back as if she'd been pushed. She looked around. Then looked at her hands. It had felt like forever since she had control over her body. "I..." She began to test her verbosity. "I remember."

Jason suddenly began floating. "Aaack" He was struggling to breathe as his airway began to close.

Jessi gasped as she saw her helpless foe mid air. She considered making a run for it. Afterall, this _is_ the man who kidnapped her, robbed her of her identity, and programmed her to do Latnok's bidding. However, if it weren't for him, she'd still be locked away in her own body. She continued her inner debate.

"Aaaahh..." Jason let out desperate crackled sounds.

Jessi's lips tightened and she let out a few heavy labored breaths through her nose as she came to a decision. She focused on the lights above. They burst as she ripped their metal casing from the ceiling. She melted the metal, and fused the electricity and sparks in the air to form fire balls. She sent them toward the soldier.

He lifted his free hand to stop the blaze and extinguished it within a second. His eyes trailed from Jason to her. "Jessi." He smirked.

He locked eyes with Jason again and focused. "GAAAAH!" Jason wailed. His core temperature was rising vehemently.

Jessi's jaw dropped as she watched Jason burn. Her breathing quickened as she was near panic. She erratically shot her gaze back and forth between Goliath and Jason. "Stop it!" She begged.

"RAHHHHN!" Jason's cracked voice urged Jessi.

Jessi breathed deeply as her mind struggled to find a way to help Jason. _That's it!_ She then focused on the soldier's eyes.

"Mmmmm...MMMMMMMM!" He moaned huskily. An ordinary man would have displayed a more dramatic reaction but Jessi knew she'd boughten them seconds at least. She could smell the cooked meat within the soldier's ocular orifices. He took a few steps back, tilted his head up, and put his hands to his eyes. Jason dropped to the ground and began hyperventilating with his eyes staring at the ceiling. His body was going into shock. Jessi rushed to the ground and placed her hand on his chest. His body convulsed. "Jason!" Jessi yelled.

She suddenly felt her blood flowing the wrong way. "UGH!" She gasped. _He followed my voice._ She realized. She struggled to make her blood flow right.

The soldier felt the struggle and growled. He felt her body temperature drop drastically. She was anticipating his attack. He then decided to send her flying toward the steel door 15 feet behind her. As her body approached the door, it began to freeze. Jessi's body crashed through it as if it were glass. She hit a body behind the door and they both fell to the ground. Jessi moaned. So did the man. She flipped her body over to see who broke her fall.

"Kyle!"

**As always, feedback is always appreciated! It really does motivate me to write! I hope everybody had a great Christmas and New Year :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all reviewers! The feedback keeps me juiced to write more so it's much appreciated!

**I don't own anything related to Kyle XY.**

**Chapter 6: Limit**

She was hesitant at first. Unsure whether she should touch him. _It's my Kyle; my husband. _She thought. A small toothy smile formed on her face as she slowly brought her hand to his forehead. She combed her fingers through his hair.

Kyle stared in amazement and slowly closed his eyes at the gesture.

"Hi." He said with a huff as he reopened his eyes. His jaw dropped and he huffed out an open half smile. He was in disbelief.

"Hi." She whispered. She formed a bright smile in return. "You have impeccable timing." She teased. "I woulda been a pancake on steel if you hadn't frozen that door."

Kyle's eyes suddenly widened and his smile faded. Jessi's brows furrowed in confusion. Her smile sank in response.

"NO!" Kyle yelled.

A horizontal pillar of fire quickly burst through the exit hole from inside the building. Kyle quickly rolled onto Jessi and raised his hand to stop the fire. Jessi gasped. "Kyle!" She shouted in fear for her husband's life. The beast ripped off her fireball trick.

"Dah!" He struggled. He furrowed his brows and lips with wide eyes. The pillar was relentless. Blazing. Jessi raised her hand to help him. The pillar finally started backing away, but suddenly pushed forward stronger than ever. Jessi's breathing audibly quickened.

"_Kyyyle!"_ Her raised voice shook as they both struggled.

"Hang on!" Kyle shouted as he grabbed her and propelled himself up and out of the way of the pillar of fire with his wife tight within his grip. The pillar continued to travel forward until it hit some bushes. The pair remained emerged in the air in a standing position. Though he knew Jessi could keep herself afloat, his arms remained around her waist and stomach. Jessi's hands were on his chest.

_His name is 781230. He's more powerful than all of us - but I'm sure you know that by now. I blinded him but he can track our voices. _Jessi began as she looked down for any sign of him.

_So we should probably avoid talking aloud. _Kyle finished her thought. He knew they needed to focus on their dilemma, he couldn't resist giving her a burning stare. Seeing her again was unfathomable. He was too overwhelmed to smile in that moment. _Are you alright? _Was all he could manage to think about.

Jessi angled her head up to lock eyes with him and smirked. _Don't worry about me, Kyle._

_I can't make any promises. _He grinned as he got lost in her eyes.

Jessi held his gaze, but quickly looked back down with a hardened grimace. _Here he comes._ Her breath quickened.

Kyle looked down as well. He pressed his lips into a straight line as the soldier made his way outside through the hole he had seared open. He stopped after walking 10 feet outside the building. He raised his head toward the sky and inhaled deeply.

_He's gonna find us eventually. _Jessi asserted.

_Any suggestions?_ Kyle proposed.

_Our silence is our only advantage right now. Beyond that- _Thunderous pops began puncturing the air around them.

_He's punching blindly! If one of those blasts hits us he'll feel it. _Jessi thought. Though she knew Kyle was thinking the same thing.

_Just stay perfectly still. I know we're sitting ducks but we need more time to figure out- _A parked car flipped below them to their left. The soldier jerked his head toward it and sent a telekinetic punch toward the car breaking all its windows and cracking the ground below.

_Jessi! _Kyle hissed in a panic as he quickly moved his glance between Jessi and the soldier repeatedly...

_What? It worked. _She slightly smirked with determination.

She rustled the bushes near the wrecked car. The soldier grunted in response, raised his hand, and began burning the bushes.

Jessi grinned coyly. _You hear his heartbeat?_

_Yeah. It's way too fast._ Kyle said perplexed.

_Viktor, the head of this operation, had 781230 loaded with adrenaline and performance enhancers to help him reach this new level._

_But he can't keep this up for long. _Kyle finished. He was beginning to see what she was doing. All they needed to do was outlast him.

_I'd say 5-6 minutes. Then he'd be in cardiac arrest. We finish him off, then we go home. _Her voice was hopeful; desperate. She needed to believe it would work.

Kyle fervently nodded in agreement. Jessi then sent small popping sounds on the floor to mimic footprints exiting the bushes. The soldier sent a telekinetic force towards the ambience. "Huuhh!" His voice cracked in exasperation and impatience.

Jessi gasped at a recollection. _Jason! He's gonna die if we don't help him! _She exclaimed.

Kyle's furrowed his brows in anger and stared wide eyed at Jessi. _Why would you want to HELP him? _He gripped her arm. _I knew I sensed something was still off with you. _

_No, Kyle I'm fine! He's changed. _Jessi multitasked. Her eyes were on the ground distracting the soldier while she continued conversing with her husband. _He brought me back to the way I was before. He was tired_ of everything_, Kyle. Tired of being controlled. He broke free from their programming. All it took was a familiar trigger to set him off! He kept a part of himself locked away while he was programmed. So did I. You and Sara were my catalysts. _Jessi looked at her husband intensely for a few seconds before returning her gaze back down to the battle lot.

_I can't forgive him for what he did to you. He tore our family apart! _He couldn't bring himself to simply 'let that fact go'. Jessi's abduction broke him.

_You need to forgive him. For all of our sakes. Jason saved my life. He literally __**roasted**__ to keep me alive. Don't you see? He sacrificed himself! If he hadn't boughten me that time, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to blind "rent-a-GI Joe". _Jessi argued.

Kyle began to calm down. She'd already won the argument.

Jessi looked into his eyes warmly. _And you would have walked into a room of corpses. _She said gently. Kyle inhaled sharply at the thought. Acid swam through his stomach as he fathomed the possibility that he could have found a corpse instead of his wife.

"Mmmm..." The soldier moaned. He crumpled to his knees. His body was failing him.

_How long's it been! _Jessi's heart jumped.

_A little over 3 minutes. _He said with wide eyes as he gazed at the falling soldier. _It's not cardiac arrest quite yet but he's definitely running out of steam. _Kyle said with enthusiasm.

_**Yeah**__..._She said with intense hope. _Keep him distracted! Jason's heartbeat is way too low! _Jessi began hovering toward the building.

_JESSI NO! _Kyle reached for her a fraction of a second too late. He gazed after her incredulously. He hyperventilated with wide eyes.

_Keep him distracted! _She ordered as she continued floating toward the building.

It killed him to be separated from Jessi, but Kyle had to continue on for both their sakes. He regained focus and decided on a new tactic. He lifted 5 surrounding cars. They were approximately 15 feet away from Goliath. Kyle pressed his lips together as he concentrated. His face reddened; a vain revealed itself vertically along his forehead as the cars' engines began to burn. Kyle calculated their time of explosion while he began hurling the vehicles at the giant right before they blew. Burst after burst, crash after crash, the cars exploded as they hit the soldier until he was no longer in visible sight. Jessi looked back toward the explosion, and gasped with wide eyes and a dropped jaw; for she couldn't believe Kyle had gotten so powerful. There was nothing but black smoke, ash, and car parts.

Kyle let out a silent huff and stooped over in the air. He pushed himself a little too far. Blood seeped from his nostrils. Kyle rolled his eyes as he teetered in the air but quickly recovered his balance. _4.45 minutes. _He thought. In the corner of his eye, he soon realized Jessi was floating inertly. _Jessi GO! _He urged.

Jessi snapped out of her awe-filled gaze, shook her head slightly, and headed for Jason.

Kyle returned his gaze to the dissipating smoke. As it cleared, there were objects trickling down above and around the crouching giant in a dome-like fashion. His fists were at the sides of his face holding up what must have been a forcefield. Though the dome was initiated slightly late, it protected him from 3 of the exploding cars. The soldier was left with a gash over his shoulder, burns on his back and a bleeding forehead. Kyle let out another huff of defeat.

_Great..._

Jessi landed quietly beside Jason and cupped his face. _Jason. _No response. His pulse was a thready 229 beats/minute and judging from his cyanosis, he'd stopped breathing approximately 45 seconds ago. Jessi knew she had no time to waste. She began healing his organs. Thankfully his heart was virtually untouched. Lungs, liver, stomach, esophagus...peripheral circulation..."UGH!" Jason inhaled and exhaled sharply time and time again.

_SSSHHH! Jason you have to be quiet! _Jessi said in slight panic as she looked back outside. The soldier cocked his head up in reaction to the sound. He rose from the ground, the forcefield dissipated, and he and began walking their way. He gradually reached his hands out as he neared them.

_NO! _Jessi moaned.

_JESSI! _Kyle yelled thick with trepidation. He hadn't fully recovered from his last stunt but there was no time. He stretched his arms down toward the soldier with open hands and concentrated a telekinetic blow to knock the soldier aside. He teetered sharply to the side but regained his balance and kept his stride toward Jessi and Jason.

Jessi stared wide eyed at the approaching giant as she continued healing Jason. She needed to focus her energy on Jason's injuries. Defending herself would slow the process. Kyle gazed in horror.

_NO! _He sent another blow. Then another. The soldier was pushed side to side but kept regaining his stride. Kyle's breathing quickened as he approached a state of panic. He had but one card left to play...

"HEY!"

_KYLE NO! _Jessi's heart skipped a beat.

Goliath stopped in his tracks and turned his head around. He let out a small grin and levitated until he was level with Kyle. Anticipating his attack, Kyle dropped his core temperature.

60% of Jason's injuries were healed. Jessi stopped at that moment. She blinked multiple times and teetered on her knees. Jason opened his eyes. "J-Jess-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh...You're alright now. You should be able to sustain your wounds now." Jessi said warmly.

"You...you healed me..." Jason said bug eyed. He began to regain his bearings and cocked his head up. "Wh-Where..." He was beginning to panic.

"Lie still..." She urged him.

He used his elbows to slightly arch his back up from the ground. He looked around dubiously. "Where's 781230?" His voice was husky.

"Outside." Jessi struggled to rise from the ground. "And that's where I need to be now. He needs my help." She gazed outside in horror.

"Who needs your help? That monster?" His voice cracked.

Jessi began to run outside. "No. Kyle!" She projected in response from a widening distance without turning around.

Jason's brow furrowed. _Kyle._

Though he was glad for the extra reinforcement, Jason couldn't fully suppress the intimidating situation. Jessi's husband was right outside. He was ashamed of himself for letting such trivial things take up his thoughts in a time like this.

He finally laid back on the ground; pale and drained.

Once outside, Jessi levitated toward Kyle.

"Jessi stay back!" Kyle said with a strained voice as he combatted the burning attack from Goliath.

"KYLE!" Jessi realized he was about to be burned within seconds. His thermoregulation was failing.

She quickly dropped back to the ground and sprinted back into the building. She found the closest power line, then stretched out her arms toward the outlet. She telekinetically reached for a metal beam along the ceiling then ripped it down.

"Aaaaah...AAAAAHHH!" Kyle wailed as his skin began to burn.

Jessi jerked her head toward the outside. "_No_!" She whimpered but continued the task at hand. She focused the electricity from the outlet and fuzed it with the rod she held mid air.

The soldier began to chuckle huskily under his breath. Then a burning shock-like crash pummeled his back.

"Dah!" Kyle huffed and fell to the ground. The burning reached 25% of his lungs, and left him with a superficial abdominal burn. And thanks to the fall, a fractured ankle. Kyle looked up from the ground aimlessly as he laid flat on his back gasping small quickened breaths for air.

The soldier remained mid air for 2.5 seconds with a dropped jaw, before he teetered and dropped 23 feet to the cement. His body jerked on the ground in response to the jolts that ran through his body.

Jessi had one arm raised toward the building for electricity and one toward the steel rod above Goliath. Her body was the conductor. She started drawing more power and let it flow from her to the rod. Then another jolted blow to the soldier. And another. The soldier was silent, but his life force was fading.

The electricity surrounding the rod began to swell. Jessi intensified the voltage and the force at which she hit him. Her nose was an open faucet as the blood began to flow freely.

"J-Jessi stop..." Kyle couldn't yell anymore. His body was drained. He began using his arms to crawl toward Jessi. He saw that her body was getting damaged from the inside out.

"YAAAAHHHHH!" She exhaled as she clobbered the giant. She clenched her teeth as the some of the electricity often bounced back and forth on its way through her. She drew another 50 volts which made the electricity surrounding the rod 10 times the rod's girth. "AAAAAHH!" Jessi yelled as her body suffered the repercussions of such a conduction. With one last strong blow to the soldier, she fell to the ground.

"Jessi!" Kyle's voice cracked as he crawled ferociously.

The soldier struggled to push himself back up but it was futile.

Jessi hugged the ground. She took deep breaths and stared ahead at her approaching husband. She couldn't move.

When 3 feet from his wife, Kyle's body decided to fail him. He was inert. Stuck in his corpse. _What are the chances?_ Kyle smiled at his wife in melancholy.

Jessi smiled back. He used whatever strength he had left and reached his hand out to her limp outstretched arm. As he was within inches from Jessi's arm, Kyle felt his blood curl. His eyes went wide as he turned his gaze to the side only to see the soldier in the corner of his eye. He also, it seemed, was using whatever strength he had left.

"_Uugh..." _Jessi moaned in response. Her grimace broke. She was powerless to stop him. A tear escaped from her.

Kyle's head convulsed and his jaw dropped as the blood began to escape his heart. His eyes remained fixed on his wife; the one comfort he had left while life began to leave him.

"MMMM!" Jessi moaned.

His pulse began to drop...

The color drained from his lips, then his face. He whitened, then took on a darkened shade of blue.

His eyes went bloodshot, then they soon rolled backward...

_Jessi..._

_KYLE!_

BOOM!...

BOOM!...

His cardiac muscle fought for life.

Then Kyle suddenly felt some blood returning to his heart. There was a force trying to restore his circulation. As his eyes rolled forward, Kyle gazed through the hole in the building to find Jason on his stomach facing the outside with his hand outstretched.

Jessi looked toward the side. Though the building was beyond her peripheral vision, she knew it was Jason.

"Nugh!" Jason huffed. It was a tug of war.

"UGH!" The soldier huffed in pain. The cardiac arrest had finally commenced.

_Yes..._Jessi thought. His hold on Kyle was weakening, but still there. Unfortunately, Jason's hold was weakening as well.

The tug of war dragged on...

Kyle moaned while his circulation heaved back and forth. Jessi continued to watch helplessly. Hoping to God that Jason wouldn't give up...

Then a snap!

It was the sound of 781230's neck breaking straight before the sound of a car screeching resonated through the air.

Kyle inhaled & exhaled erratically as his circulation normalized. "What..." He took another labored shallow breath. "...was that?" He thought aloud with his broken voice.

Jessi was also flabbergasted. Wide eyed; speechless in her inanimate state.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A familiar voice sounded in the distance.

_**As always, leave your feedback!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rhythm

He heard a faint muffled sound, beeping from a distance. The resonance slowly intensified, sharpened. He felt his ankle ache and a stinging heat radiating from his chest.

He softly groaned. His eyes fluttered open. His surroundings were bright and blurry at first sight, but his vision began to sharpen as he started to recognize the source of the incessant beeping. Each rhythmic beep was accompanied by illuminated lines that peaked and fell within a machine. _An ECG monitor_. Kyle thought. _Where am I_?

"Daddy?" A familiar high pitched voice rang in Kyle's ears. He felt movement beside him on his bed. His daughter was curled up beside him and his arm rested around her. Sara propped herself up and gave him a bright smile.

"Sara…" Kyle smiled.

Sara quickly but gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Kyle sighed in relief as he nuzzled his face into her hair. Not long ago he feared he'd never get that opportunity again. He winced and sharply inhaled through his nose as he felt a sharp sting in his chest.

Sara loosened her grip and pulled back to assess her father's face with an alarmed grimace.

_Did I hurt you?_

Kyle relaxed his face and forced a smile. "I'm fine, sweety. I promise." Sara grinned in relief.

Kyle's brows then furrowed as a thought struck him. The color drained from his face. He looked around his room futilely then focused his hearing to get a lock on her location.

_Jessi_.

He could faintly sense her, but her heartbeat was near and strong.

"She's on life support," Announced a deep voice entering Kyle's room without permission.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Foss..." Tom smirked to greet his friend.

Kyle snapped a faint smile that quickly broke away into an expressive disposition. "I need to see her." His tone was thick with desperation.

Foss sighed in slight frustration, but nodded with a hint of a smile. "I figured you'd say that. So..." He quickly exited the room and pulled in a wheelchair from outside the room. "I brought you transportation..."

She lay in her respective bed nearly mummified with bandages. All but her red face and fingers were wrapped. Her life source was a series of tubes and pumps. Kyle felt his connection to her finally thicken as he wheeled closer to her. Sara followed closely behind. A lump made its way into Kyle's throat and his heart pounded mercilessly. He halted merely a foot away from his wife, and Sara stood beside her father's wheelchair, afraid to further approach her sleeping mother. Foss stood at the door, looking down to the floor aimlessly, masking his sympathy.

Kyle reached for his wife's hand and braided his into her reddened exposed fingers. He focused his eyes on her face and broke from the inside out, piece by piece. His eyes watered, he pressed his lips together, and his brows slightly angled up. He sniffed and huffed audible sounds that resembled exertion. His voice shook as he continued to weep for his soul mate.

"I called in a favor. I couldn't bring you two to a hospital, so this warehouse had to suffice. The doc got here as soon as he could; and once the equipment was set up, we did all we could for the pair of you. The burns on Jessi's body…." Foss sighed. "Noah did all he could, but all we can do now is wait."

With another stuffy sniff: "J-..." Kyle swallowed. "Jessi….?" He leaned on false hope for a hint of a telepathic connection from his wife. But there was nothing. His lower lip quivered, and he let a few more tears escape. He began to focus with a determined grimace and placed his free hand on top of Jessi's rendering her fingers sandwiched between his hands.

The lights & monitors began to flicker.

Sara reached for her father's leg. "Daddy, no!" She begged.

"Kyle!" Foss exclaimed. He paced toward Kyle, placed his hand on his shoulder, and began wrenching him back.

"Nnno! I can do this!" He said huskily. His eyes were glued to Jessi.

"You're not strong enough, Kyle! You wanna put yourself into another coma!" Foss yelled as he finally pried Kyle's hands away from the casualty's.

Kyle's vision blurred. His head teetered to the side, and he finally hunched forward only for Foss to catch him before he tumbled out of his chair.

"Daddy!" Sara wailed.

"He's alright, Sara. He just needs to sleep." Foss gave her a reassuring gaze. She however wore a broken grimace and was quickly covered in tears, staring at her helpless father.

Foss leaned Kyle back into his chair and let out a weighty sigh.

The physician burst into the room. "What the hell?"

Foss motioned his hand for the doctor to stay back. "It's ok!" He let out another sigh. "Everything's ok..."

The doctor rushed to Jessi's side to assess her vitals. "I checked the generator and it seems to be fine. What happened to the power just now?" He said with a slightly interrogative voice.

Foss looked down at Kyle with a slightly revealing grimace then quickly looked at Noah and shook his said as he said, "I dunno."

"Well her equipment still seems to be functioning - thank **God**." He rolled his eyes in relief. He then noticed an unconscious Kyle, frowned, and ran his eyes up and down his patient. "What the **hell** is he doing here?" He challenged, shooting his eyes at Foss.

"He's fine. He wanted to see his wife." Tom retorted.

"Foss!"

"He's breathing on his own! I'm taking him back to his room. He needs rest. So save your breath, Noah. I know it was a mistake to bring him here." Tom countered as he tightened his grip on the chair's handles.

"No….I'm ok." Kyle mumbled as he regained consciousness. He felt as though his head weighed at least 100lbs in that moment, but he managed to lift it upright again. He blinked quickly three times before his vision sharpened again. He found Jessi's face, and anguished at his failure to heal her.

Foss slightly crouched down to lock eyes with the man on wheels. "Kyle, you need sleep!" He ordered.

"Your wife seems to be stable. How you doin', Kyle?" The doctor forced a grin as he removed his stethoscope from his ears.

Kyle slowly found his doctor's eyes, then slid them goalless to the side, painted in misery. He was in no mood to socialize.

The doc looked at Foss sheepishly, who returned his gaze. He sighed with a hint of frustration, then faced Kyle another time. "I'm Noah by the way. Noah Finley." He tilted his head to the side and formed a sympathetic grin.

Kyle found Noah's eyes and let out a sigh. "I appreciate your helping my family." His voice was somber, but he hoped his effort to be sincere was discernible.

Finley nodded in acknowledgement with a faint smirk.

Kyle struggled to quell his array of radical emotions. His eyes welled up, and his skin flushed. His voice trembled: "Is there any way I could rest here?" His eyes darted to his wife with urgency.

Noah let out a wide closed sad smile. "Now that you're awake, I suppose so. You won't need as much equipment for monitoring, so your bed should fit in here. I'll have it brought in but I'll still need to check your vitals pretty frequently. Sound like a compromise?"

Kyle nodded, quickly shot a thankful smirk to the doctor, then immediately re-aimed his gaze at his wife. He'd hoped to share a bed with Jessi, but knew that he would probably endanger her given all the excessive tubing she was attached to.

"Did you want to know how your friend is doing?" Noah's tone lightened. He'd hoped some good news would bring Kyle some peace of mind.

Kyle frowned dubiously and faced the doctor. "What friend?"

Finley gave Kyle the 'you must have hit your head harder than you thought' look, and slightly shook his head side to side with a condescending grin. "Jason of course..."

Kyle's eyes widened as he held the doctor's gaze. "What..." His voice deepened in repressed fury.

In utter confusion toward Kyle's response, Noah locked eyes with Foss, then again with Kyle.

"I thought I heard your voice, Trager." Sounded a familiar voice from the door.

Kyle slowly turned his head to face the soldier he once wanted to kill. He shot him a penetrating glare.

Jason forced a somber grin, cowered his eyes down to the ground, then found the valor to meet Kyle's wild eyes.

"Hi...Kyle."

**It's been a while since I updated, but I honestly didn't know how to continue the story till now. Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are always valued :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Small update: I realized today, that I stupidly forgot to include Sara in this chapter [as she is still in the same room with everyone], so I did some editing and made some additions. Sorry about that!_**

**_And I do hope to find the inspiration to write my next chapter soon!_**

Chapter 8 - The Healer

So here I am updating yet again. I had lost the drive to continue the story for a little while, but I've got some down time in my shift so I figured I'd write while the inspiration is still fresh!

_"I thought I heard your voice, Trager." Sounded a familiar voice from the door._

_Kyle slowly turned his head to face the soldier he once longed to kill. He shot him a penetrating glare._

_Jason forced a somber grin, cowered his eyes down to the ground, then found the valor to meet Kyle's wild eyes._

_"Hi...Kyle."_

His grimace didn't waver; neither did his shooting glare.

Jason let out an cumbersome chuckle. "Well _this_ is awkward."

"Jason! You look great. I'd say you're just about as good as new. How do you feel?" The doc grinned in awe at his patient.

Jason smirked at Finley "I'd say I'm a hundred percent! Thanks doc."

Noah shook his head. "Hah! I just bandaged you up and gave you fluids. Your speedy recovery however, is remarkable. "

"Yeah, _remarkable_." Kyle added with a suspicious tone.

Jason's eyes darted back to Kyle. His grimace fell into one of frustration. He let out an impatient sigh. "Look, I needed to wait until I was at my strongest before I attempted to heal any one of you. I was limping around yesterday with an IV and a catheter. I had mush for food and my energy level was mediocre at best. By the end of the day I was tubeless, but still weak. This morning is the first time I-"

"-I got it." Kyle shot back.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm glad you're awake."

"Are you…" Kyle replied rhetorically.

Jason ignored his tone. "But to be honest, whether you woke up or not, Jessi _is_ the most critical. She's the first person I planned to heal as soon as I was strong enough. I owe her that much, given that she saved my li-"

"-So what are you waiting for?" Trager cut in with a stone face and a flat tone.

Jason agreed with a nod and swept his gaze to Jessi. He let out a large huff to calm his nerves, and slowly approached the other side of her bed. The doc paced backwards to give Jason sufficient space.

Finley tensed as his vision darted back and forth between Jason and Kyle's wife. "Uh….so you're a healer?"

Jason looked at the doc, then at Foss. "What, you didn't tell him?"

"I figured it wasn't my place to share _all _of the details." Tom retorted in defence.

Jason shook his head and huffed impatiently. "Noah, Why don't you go and kill the power." He forced a small grin.

Finley jutted his chin out in bewilderment. "What are you crazy?" He started softly. "You forgetting she's basically on life support?" His voice loudened. "_Killing_ the power would-"

Jason motioned his hand toward the doctor to silence him. "-Just… do it. Trust me."

Noah huffed out a mocking half smile and looked to Foss for support.

Foss nodded upward. "Do it, Noah. They know what they're doing."

Noah's jaw dropped. "Are you **kidding** me? You've both lost it!"

"Do you trust _me, _Noah?" Tom proposed. He knew the answer, so he didn't bother to wait for a reply. He already saw the doc calming down.

He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Please. Just do it."

Noah raised his hands up at his sides then quickly dropped them in defeat. He pointed his forefinger toward Jason and Foss as he said, "If anything happens, it's on _your _heads." The doc looked at Kyle in hopes to find objection. However Kyle found the doc's eyes, and reluctantly nodded to communicate his permission. Finley shook his head, then dashed out of the room.

Deafening silence filled the room. Kyle's eyes stayed glued to Jason. Sara had a mixture of sadness, timidity, and coldness in her expression as she stared wide eyed at the man who abducted her mommy.

The recuperated soldier half smiled. "Well _this_ is nice…you could hear a _pin_ drop. **_Crickets _**even..." His tone was thick with sarcasm. He looked around the room aimlessly.

His voice was slightly sinister: "Don't try anything-" The room went black. "….stupid…." Kyle concluded calmly. Yet Jason knew Kyle was far from it.

"Daddy?" Sara whimpered his name.

"It's ok, Sara. You're alright." Kyle said softly.

He and Jason enhanced their vision to cut through the blackness. Jason didn't waste any time as Jessi's life support had just been severed. He laid his hands on the patient; one on her chest and the other on her right forearm. He took a deep breath and began.

Doubt creeped into Kyle's being. He drew a quick breath. "Jason-" But it was too late, Jason had already begun.

Kyle's breathing quickened as he waited in anticipation. He focused on Jessi, awaiting movement. Jason grunted in exertion. Then a connection flared. Kyle felt Jessi attempting to fuse her mind with his. A sensation he'd missed more than he thought possible.

"Jessi…." Kyle breathed out her name in wonder.

"Ugh…." Jason let out a few audible quickened breaths and pressed his eyes shut.

Jessi's torso jerked up as she attempted to breathe. She then followed with choking sounds.

Kyle struggled to rise up from his chair. "She can't breathe!"

"Mommy!" Sara shrieked.

Jason's eyes snapped open and stared wildly at Jessi. "Wait! Just a little more…." His face was covered in sweat beads. As he refocused, his face contorted to that of a man who was in pain. The burns on Jessi's skin faded. Her natural skin color began to spread across her body. "I….I can't-" He timbered backward and slammed to the ground.

"Uh, no…" Foss reached for his cell and speed dialed. "Noah, turn the power back on and get over here now!" He hung up the phone. Light ripped back into the room, and within seconds, Finley was sounding from a short distance.

"Sorry, I forgot my flashlight so I was a sitting duck until you guys were finish-" He reached the door and saw Jessi flailing on her bed. "Woah!"

"HELP HER!" Kyle bellowed.

"Move aside!" Finley ordered. Foss scooped Sara into one arm and pulled Kyle's wheelchair away from the bed with the other as the doc rushed over to Jessi and pulled out her breathing tube. She gasped as she inhaled and moaned as she exhaled. "Atta girl. Just breathe." The doc pulled her up into a sitting position and rubbed her back. He then noticed Jason lying on the floor on the other side of Jessi's bed. "Jason! Can you hear me?" Jason squirmed as he muttered incoherent words.

"Jessi? Foss, help me up!" Kyle begged.

"Is she ok?" Jason moaned out the words.

"We're workin' on it." Foss set Sara down to the floor, and wrapped Kyle's arm around his shoulder and rose him up to a standing position. They reached Jessi's bed and Kyle slid his arm free from Foss's support and stood beside the doc near the foot of her bed. He leaned on Jessi's bed to keep his stance and found his wife's eyes. He was out of breath. "Jessi?"

She swallowed, let out another moaning huff, then turned her shaky head toward her husband's voice. She found his eyes and half smiled. "Kyle…?" He huffed out a large toothy smile. Noah released Jessi and stood back to allow them a moment of privacy. With the doc out of the way, Kyle limped toward his wife to close the gap between them, cupped her cheek with one hand, and continued using her bed for support with the other.

Tom picked Sara up yet again and stood with her at the foot of Jessi's bed. Sara saw her mother and let out a wide teeth bearing smile. Jessi found her daughter's eyes and let out a large yet weak smile of her own. "Hey angel." She said with a shaky voice.

Jason finally mustered up the strength to stand and locked eyes with Jessi. "…..You ok?"

She turned her head to face Jason. "Hey…" Her voice cracked. She gave him a small smile. Kyle shot Jason another glare, but quickly smirked again when he found his wife's eyes.

Jessi looked around at all the eager faces. "So….what happened?"

_**Shorter than I'd hoped, but I'll try and make the next one longer. REVIEW!**_


End file.
